The Takeover
by Kaellyn
Summary: A guild discovers that there is an enemy in their midst. Based off a roleplay session in my guild. Rebirth guild, Moon Guard server.
1. Chapter 1

The Takeover

Part One

Sciezka paused to stretch her back and look back down the steep hill she'd just scaled, shaking her head. Why had Ailious sent her that note to meet him here, of all places. She had left Mischa the crab with the stable master, seeing no need to drag him all the way here. She leaned against the statue of Janeiro to catch her breath, then tossed her pack down in the shadow of the foot. She didn't know how long it would take for Ailious to get there, so she planned on making a few potions while she waited. Something caught her eye, and she kneeled down to find a set of shackles set into the base of the statue.

"Why is this…" A dark shadow loomed over her, and she turned around, just barely catching sight of someone before she was struck on the head and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sciezka opened her eyes, and then shut them again a sharp pain burned its way through her head. She cupped her head in her hands, and then blinked her eyes open as she heard a clinking sound. Locked around her wrists were the shackles she'd seen earlier. She tugged on them in disbelief, but they wouldn't budge.

"What is this? Ailious, why did you…" She stopped as she realized that, except for her cloak, her armor was completely gone. She squeaked in surprise and tried to wrap the cloak around her. She looked around frantically, and spotted her pack where she had dropped it earlier. She dug through it, and pulled out a healing potion and the only other piece of clothing she had with her. She groaned and dropped her aching head against the cool stone of the statue.

"Oh, wouldn't it be that THIS is the only thing I have…" she muttered as she held up the flimsy little bit of red cloth that pretended to be a dress. She winced as another pain shot through her head, and drank the potion. She smiled in relief as the potion did its work, then winced again at the thought of the dress.

"Well, it can't be helped. It's either sit here in only a cloak, or put on the dress…" She sighed as she pulled on the dress. "At least it doesn't have sleeves, or I'd never be able to get it on," she muttered as she tied the tiny little straps around her neck.

"I don't know that this is really any better than just the clo…" a roar cut off her musing, and Sciezka froze in shock. She carefully inched over and peeked around the side of the statue. On the other side of the tiny little island was possibly the worst thing she could think of. A giant, his huge hammer waving menacingly in the air, paced back and forth and shouted out to someone named Smotts. Sciezka froze for a moment, then darted back in front of the statue, tugging on the shackles again. After several moments of frantic activity, Sciezka collapsed at the foot of the statue, panting heavily. She pulled her pack close to her and hoped that someone would discover she was missing, or she could very well end up a meal for a very angry giant.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's the second part of the story. I hope y'all have enjoyed it so far. Thanks go to my guild leader, Ailious, for starting all of this up for us, and for encouraging me to get it down on paper... Well, into the computer, at least. ;)

It's not very long, unfortunately. Hope y'all enjoy this part, anyways.

The Takeover

Part Two

Kyai stared at the envelope in her hand in confusion. She had just seen Ailious an hour before, and hadn't mentioned sending her anything. She shrugged and opened it up, quickly reading over the letter inside. She frowned at the contents.

"If he wanted to meet me, why didn't he mention it earlier. Maybe he's got something special planned." She shrugged and stuffed the letter and envelope into her pack. After a quick trip to the bank to drop some things off, she headed towards the bridge leading into Stormwind. She headed down the ramp leading to the water and waited where the letter stated.

An hour passed and Kyai was starting to get fidgety. She had gotten there when at the time the letter stated, but there hadn't been a sign of Ailious yet. She was beginning to wonder if this was just a practical joke by someone else in the guild. The sun had already started going down, and shadows filled the area. She'd give it a little while longer, and if Ailious didn't show up, she'd head back into town. She had some quests she wanted to look into, and hanging around here wasn't helping get them finished.

She was just about to give up when Ailious suddenly appeared in front of her. She jerked in surprise then smiled. "Greetings, sir. I was beginning to think someone had played a joke on me." When she got no reaction, she looked more closely at him. Something seemed off about him. He was just standing there, staring at her.

"Is everything alright, sire? Are you feeling ill? I might have a potion in my pack for y…"

She didn't get to finish the sentence as Ailious raised his fist and struck her on the side of the head. Just before she passed out, she thought she saw something glinting in his hand.

Kyai shook her head and shivered. When she had woken up, she found that she had been chained in some dark place, with damp stone walls and water lapping around her feet. She'd tried to move out of the water but the chains holding her in place were very short, to short to allow her to move more than a few inches. She could tell by scent that she was somewhere outdoors, but it was too dark for her to see anything. And the echo of the moving of the water in the confined space was just loud enough that she couldn't get any auditory cues from her surroundings. All she knew for sure was that the water was rising, slowly but surely. It had made it to her waist already. If she wasn't found or able to free herself soon, she would drown.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, everyone. Here's Part Three of Four. Another short chapter for y'all to read. You might have been able to tell by now that this isn't a very long, complicated, or deep story. Just a short bit of fluff fun.

The Takeover

Part Three

Telefor groaned and shifted as much as he could. The last thing he could remember was sharing a drink with Ailious at the inn. When he woke up, he found himself in what looked to be the inside of a forge, bound in chains and gagged. He wasn't sure how long he had been in it. It had been not long after nightfall when he'd walked into the inn that the letter had sent him to. He'd only been there long enough to have two drinks when Ailious had walked in. He'd looked a little damp at the time, but Telefor had chalked it up to him having been caught in the rain as he'd flown on a gryphon to Stormwind. Now he wished he had been a bit more suspicious. He'd never had any reason not to trust the leader before, so he hadn't thought anything of it when Ailious had handed him another drink.

When he'd woken up, he'd seen Ailious through the open door of the forge. But as he watched, Ailious was replaced by a furbolg. The furbolg smirked at him (as much as one can) and, in a growling voice, spoke to him.

"You have probably realized by now that your leader isn't in control anymore. You and the other two are my hostages." The furbolg saw the questions in Telefor's eyes and continued.

"Two females of your guild, one called Kyai and one called Sciezka, are also my prisoners. And you will all die if control is not handed over to me." The furbolg leaned forward. "As we speak, Kyai is slowly being covered by water, and if not retrieved will drown. Sciezka is getting closer and closer to being devoured by a giant. And, of course, yourself, who is in a forge that in a few hours will be lit for the days work." The furbolg straightened. "You had better hope that your guild mates give in, or you and the others will die." With that, the furbolg closed and locked the door to the forge.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, this is the last chapter. Kind of quick and short, like the rest of them, I know.

It was entertaining scribbling this down. I hope y'all enjoyed this little dinky bit of literature. I don't know if we will ever get around to continuing this little rp session (I'm trying to nudge the guildmaster in that direction). So, maybe someday this will be continued. We'll just have to see.

Thank you all for reading!

The Takeover

Part Four

He gritted his teeth and as stumbled against a building. The volume of the voice in his head increased as it tried to take him over again. He grabbed his head and groaned as he attempted to drown out the voice. He had to find someone, anyone, before the voice took over again. He had to save them…

Vork and Selinc looked up in shock when Ailious burst through the door and collapsed on the floor of the guild house. They rushed over and pulled him up into their arms. He struggled briefly, then his eyes seemed to focus on them.

"You…you ha..have to help…them…" Ailious said, clearly struggling to get it out. Slowly, in a strain roughened voice, he told Vork and Selinc what had happened, and where each of the kidnapped guild members could be found. By the end of the tale, Selinc stared at Ailious in shock, while Vork frowned in anger. He thought a moment, then took his hearthstone out of his pocket.

"You stay with him," he told Selinc. "I'm going to go after the others." Selinc nodded at him. Vork gripped the hearthstone tightly and was whisked away to Booty Bay. Selinc helped Ailious stand and moved him to sit at one of the tables.

Sciezka sat at the foot of the statue and shivered. The sun had long since sunk below the horizon, and the temperature had gone down significantly. Luckily, the huge stone statue had absorbed some heat during the day. Despite this, though, Sciezka shivered and wrapped her cloak tightly around her. While this certainly not the most uncomfortable or cold she had ever been, those other times, she'd had the ability to get away from what was causing it. She cringed as she heard the giant on the other side of the tiny island bellow again. Luckily enough, it seemed like he had no intention of coming to her side of the island, for which she was very grateful.

Suddenly, she heard a voice calling from the base of the island, on her side. She pulled as far as the chains would let her and saw Vork climbing up the north side of the island. She had never been so happy to see another person in her life. He pulled himself up beside her and looked at her attire with a raised eyebrow. She wrapped her arms around her body and glared.

"He took my armor, okay. I'm just lucky I had this in my pack." Vork's eyebrow raised even higher, if that was possible. "Just get me out of this, okay?" she said, yanking on the chains. With a little smirk that belied the seriousness of the situation, Vork make quick work of chains holding Sciezka in place.

"We have to hurry. Kyai and Telefor have also be captured, and we have to get them quickly," Vork said as Sciezka grabbed up her pack. She nodded and followed him to the gryphon master.

Soon after, Vork and Sciezka made their way to where Kyai had been hidden. The Priestess shivered violently in water that had reached her chest. They wasted no time with words. Vork made quick work of the chains and pulled the nearly hypothermic Night Elf out of the water. He moved her onto dry land, and Sciezka quickly fed a healing potion to her. Kyai looked up at them with questioning eyes.

"Something has happened to Ailious," Vork explained to Kyai. "He took you, Sciezka and Telefor to try and force the guild to turn themselves over to him." Kyai blinked up at him, still to cold to speak. "I have to go get Telefor before the start up the forges for the day. Can you take care of her?" Vork asked Sciezka. She nodded to him and he hurried off towards the Dwarven District.

"Well, lets see what we can do to get you warm," Sciezka said to Kyai as they headed into the city to find fireplace to put the chilled priestess in front of.

Telefor mentally cursed as he struggled against the chains holding him. He was determined to get out and stop the creature who had taken over Ailious, before the others were hurt. He kicked his feet against the bottom of the forge in frustration. He'd started pulling against he chains again when the door at the far end of the forge was yanked open. Several people looked back into the forge at him, including his guild mate Vork. One of the dwarven smiths started cursing about "people trying to ruin his good forge". Ignoring the profanities coming from the forge master, two of his assistants crawled into forge and freed the bound man. They pulled Telefor out of the forge, attempting to knock some of the soot from the forge off of his armor. Vork looked him over to make sure he was alright, then bowed to the forge master.

"I apologize for this, and I thank you for helping me retrieve my guild mate." The dwarf just snorted and waved his hand towards the two.

"You can thank me by getting on so we can get to work." The two men just nodded and moved away, as the dwarf started whacking his assistants to get them moving.

"Where is Ailious?" Telefor asked quickly. "He said he'd taken Kyai and Sciezka as well…" Vork nodded quickly.

"Don't worry, they are safe…"

Before he could continue a form rose up in front of them and struck them both down. The furbolg roared and was about to hit them again when he was stuck by an axe wielded by Selinc. The paladin moved between the furbolg and the two men, but the monster just growled and ran towards the front gate of Stormwind.

Selinc bent down to help Telefor up, and noted that Vork had been rendered unconscious. The two looked at each other and frowned. They couldn't just leave Vork there, but they couldn't let the furbolg get away either. Luckily, a priestess, who had been nearby, had seen the attack. "Leave him to me, I'll take care of him. You go after that thing," she said. Selinc and Telefor nodded and raced off after the furbolg.

Sciezka and Kyai had just walked out of the inn when they had to dive out of the way of the furbolg that ran past them. They stared a moment when Telefor and Selinc ran past them, clearly chasing the furbolg. The two women looked at each other a moment then followed after their guild mates.

The furbolg ran out of the gates, furious. All his plans had come apart before his eyes. He roared in frustration and spun around to face down his pursuers. He slashed his claws at Selinc, causing her to jump back. He roared again as the four of them faced him down.

"You think you have won, but I am still in control. I shall not…,"

Suddenly, a white light surrounded him, and the furbolg was replaced by Ailious. He trembled and fell to his knees. The guild mates made to go to him, and he waved them back.

"No, stay away," Ailious said frantically. "I don't know how long I can hold him back. You…you have to defeat us. It's the only way!"

"No! We cannot kill you! You are our leader!" Kyai yelled, denying his words.

"You have to…" Ailious started, then he choked, and, in another flash of white light, the furbolg re-appeared.

"Yes, little one, kill us, it is the only way," the furbolg said in a mocking tone. "You won't save him. I've got him, and I won't let him go now." Telefor ran forward and attacked the furbolg, only to be knocked away. Kyai knelt beside him, casting a quick healing spell.

"Why are you doing this?" demanded Selinc. She kept her eye on the furbolg, knowing she was no match for this monster who had somehow managed to take over their guild leader. But they were also the only ones who could do anything about it. She spotted something tucked into the monsters belt, some kind of rod. Suddenly, the light appeared again and Ailious stood in front of them. Selinc had kept her eye on the rod, though, and came to the conclusion that it was what was causing all this. She nudged Sciezka and nodded towards the item. Sciezka looked at it and frowned. They had to get it away from them. Before they could try anything, though, the light flashed again and the furbolg had reappeared.

"Power, little human. Nothing more than that. And I will have it, one way or another." The furbolg ran towards them, ready to attack, when a sword swung down in front of him. The furbolg fell back and growled at the newcomer. None of them recognized the man. He pushed forward, attacking the creature. Selinc called out to him, "The rod, that's what's causing this." The man nodded and swung again, slicing through the belt and knocking the rod away onto the ground.

Almost instantly the light flashed again and Ailious reappeared. He fell to the ground, unconscious. The stranger nodded to the group and strode away, not waiting for greetings or thanks. The four surrounded their guild leader, and Kyai healed his wounds. As the other three helped Ailious to his feet, Selinc removed some cloth from her pack and used it to pick up the rod from the ground. She wrapped it in more cloth and stuck it in her pack, following after her guild mates as they escorted their guild leader back to the guild house. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she was going to find out someway or another.


End file.
